<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cult is family by Alex_has_arrived</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146978">Cult is family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_has_arrived/pseuds/Alex_has_arrived'>Alex_has_arrived</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reincarnation, Trans, lol, non-binary, peggy is amazing, washington is a dad, yay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_has_arrived/pseuds/Alex_has_arrived</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO HELP!</p><p>The trials of the cult of reincarnates.</p><p>WASHINGTON IS A DAD</p><p>PEGGY IS a divine being<br/>WORSHIP THEM</p><p>From your trans boy friend ALEXANDER</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Georges Washington de La Fayette/Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hamilton Crap</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mah+bros">mah bros</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>SCOTTER FAM Household PEGGY P.O.V</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>and Peggy, and Peggy, and Peggy these words floated around the brain of one Margot Scotter the night before their first day of high school. She and her sisters had watched Hamilton for the first time yesterday but only those lines <span class="u">really</span> stuck. Why? Maybe because she felt overshadowed by her sisters or maybe… Jasmine Cephas Jones was really talented and on top of that really pretty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anastasia, Isabelle and Margot. Anastasia, Isabelle and Margot. Anastasia, Isabelle and Margot. Anastasia, Isabelle and Margot. Anastasia, Isabelle and Margot.Anastasia, Isabelle and Margot.Anastasia, Isabelle and Margot.Anastasia, Isabelle and Margot.Anastasia, Isabelle and Margot Anastasia, Isabelle and Margot.Anastasia, Isabelle and Margot.Anastasia, Isabelle and Margot Anastasia, Isabelle and Margot. Angelica, Eliza and Peggy.</em>
</p><p>"HOLY SHIT, HOLY FUCKING SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK, SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT"</p><p>She screamed Isabelle/Eliza sat straight up in bed “LANGUAGE” she yelled and then fell back on the bed, asleep</p><p>
  <em>Peggy-Margot… who were they? wait... THEY????? Peggy or Margot. Girl or... PEGGY she decided and  “OKAY, LIN-MANUEL MIRANDA WHAT THE FUCK? I AM NOT AND PEGGY. I AM PEGGY SCHUYLER YOUR LOCAL DIVINE BEING AND ALL I GET IS AND PEGGY!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Time skip with help from Laurens' turtles</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Peggy, Angelica and Eliza walked into the school grounds of their new school. This it! thought Peggy If Anastasia and Isabelle are Angelica and Eliza then that means the others are probably here. But how were they to get friends they wonder... HAMILTON  "WHAT TIME IS IT?" Peggy screeches as they make their way onto the field around 13 people not including their sisters yell back "SHOWTIME, SHOWTIME" <em>Ahhhhhh,</em> Peggy thinks to themself <em>these are my people. </em></p><p> </p><p>One boy from the middle school next door pokes his head through the gap <em>Is that Laurens? </em>and screeches "Yo I'm John Laurens in-" he was cut off by a larger version... of himself?? the two boys battle out the rap but finish in a beautiful harmony Peggy is wiping tears from their eyes when another boy joins from the other corner of the field "Oui oui mon ami Je m'appelle Lafayette The Lancelot of the revolutionary set I came from afar just to say Bonsoir Tell the king casse-toi Who's the best? C'est Moi with a perfect French accent <em>LAFAYETTE? oh dam, I forgot his whole name.</em> When Lafayette was done a huge man/boy with a colourful button-up <em>that man is NOT STRAIGHT</em> stepped onto the field and started: "Brrah, brrah, I am Hercules Mulligan Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said come again, lock up ya daughters and horses, of course, it's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets" "CENSOR IT" Screams Eliza <em>How typical she never liked swearing, must be her oldness. </em>The man-boy looks smug.</p><p>The boys continue until "well if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton collage? Aaron burr. Give us a verse drop some knowledge?" Peggy looks around for a Burr, a small boy with hearing aids pushes another bigger boy into the crowd of people with a piece of paper with lyrics on it the taller boy recites the lyrics slowly as if he was reading from a textbook the smaller one is bouncing on his toes almost vibrating with energy <em>I wonder how many coffees he's had this morning.</em> The small boy runs laps around everyone with his voice as he finishes up the rap. Peggy pulls out their portable microphone and shouts into it "Y'all come over here" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. THE MEETING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The hamilgroup meets</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome.<br/>I know this is really bad but... who cares</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire group runs forward. Peggy picks at their yellow dress, gods they hate wearing these things "Bonjour y'all" they say bouncing on the balls of their feet on of the boys (lafayette?) collapses on the ground crying "brqeiobgyr you disrespected the baguette" he says while chomping on a baguette the man/boy in the colourful button-up picks up the skinny boy and holds him close like a small child until the boy calms down. </p><p>"You dare insult this child?????" the man/boy yells at them "HES SO CUDDLY I WILL PROTECT HIM WITH MY LIFE" "them" lafayette whispers, only Peggy could hear so they walked up to them and whispered in their ear "Lafayette, I'm non-binary too" Lafayette looks shocked but relieved. </p><p>"OKAY PEOPLE" Peggy shouts. "Introduce yourselves, name, pronouns, age, and other things you think we should know. I'll go first."</p><p>"My name is Margot but CALL ME PEGGY GODDAMMIT<br/>I am 13 years old <br/>My pronouns are THEY/THEM RESPECT PRONOUNS BITCHES!"<br/>(Their sisters looked really confused at all of this, they'd explain later)<br/>"I have two sisters called Anastasia and Isabelle"</p><p>"My name is <em>*deep breath* </em>MARIE JOSEPH PAUL YVES ROCH GILBERT DU Motier, MARQUIS DE LAFAYETTE. please call me lafayette<br/>I am 12 years old<br/>My pronouns are also THEY/THEM ALSO AMEN PEGGY WITH TEH RESPECTING PRONOUNS SHIT "CENSOR YOUR LANGUAGE AROUND THE CHILD" ISABELLE SCREAMS WHILE POINTING AT A SMOL BOY<br/>I have an adopted brother named Xander" </p><p>Next was the small boy from the middle school over the fence, he had obviously jumped the fence.<br/><br/></p><p>"My name is Philip" the smol boy started rapping<br/>EVERYONE STARTED CACKILING<br/>"Nah, seriously that is my name the smol boy protested"</p><p>"MAH NAME IS PHILIP I AM A POET actually no I am not<br/>I am 10<br/>I like cheese<br/>My pronouns are he/him"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>plz comment if you have any advice or anything.<br/>HOPE YOU ENJOYED</p><p>I LOVE PHILIP THO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THE MEETING part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is pretty cringing but whatever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Continued from the last chapter</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Jaydens P.O.V</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>Well, Philip, I am Jayden in the place to be! <br/>I am 14, mah pronouns are he/him and I am the gayest bitch you will ever have the pleasure of meeting.</p><p>The small man who rapped the ham man's part earlier finally finished dragging the boring-looking boy over "What's happening over here?" he asked, his voice was surprisingly high when speaking normally. "We are doing introductions, names, pronouns and other random shit you think we should know," Peggy repeated themself.</p><p>"My name is Xander" the small man declared "my pronouns and he/him I'm 12 and I like English, musical theatre and also I play the flute. I am bisexual. Also btw y'all better not be homophobic because this trans bi will revoke your kneecap privileges!"</p><p>The small boy Philip stares at Xander "your trans?!" he askes, when Xander nodded Philip shrieks and hugs him "I am too." he says quietly almost ashamed "THIS ONE'S MINE!!" Xander shrieked "I'VE ADOPTED HIM!!!!! HEY, EVERYONE LOOK AT MY SON" He led Philip over to a tree gestured for Philip to sit on his lap, and then started singing hamiltons part form dear Theodosia while stroking the boy's hair.</p><p>Xander actually had a nice voice when he wasn't screeching I thought to myself.</p><p> </p><p>Just that second the bell rang and everyone had to run inside the gym. Philip ran back to his school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First day of school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Xanders P.O.V</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em>I can't believe I'm actually doing this!</em> I grabbed my sibling's hand <em>I really hope we are in the same form class</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Time skip with the power of the ham man</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>FIRST DRAMA CLASS no P.O.V</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Xander walked in and the first thing he saw was the group of people he had met that morning as well as some others. The teacher walked in... </p><p> </p><p>It was Xanders adoptive dad George Chris "Wassup suckers!" the man shouted"papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" shrieked Laffy as they sprinted towards George. George picked up the boy and then nodded his head in Xanders direction "hey son" he said "notcha son!" he yelled back. Mr. Chris then started his anuall speech about acceptance in the drama classroom.</p><p>*Time skip again im sorry im just lazy*<br/><strong>HAM-MANS P.O.V</strong></p><p>"Okay bye students, I have one last HUGE announcement. This year for the school musical we will be doing... HAMILTON!!!!!!!" some girl starts crying because she wanted to do Heathers. A gross ass dude in a BRIGHT MUTHERFUCKING MAGENTA TOPHAT gives her a hug "aww, its okay Jamilla" My group all caught eyes for a split second before... "Jamillas a Baby" declares Hamish "Do you know what we do to babies in this tribe?" responds Jayden "WE EAT THEM" responds my older sibling with just the right amount utter awe "LETS. EAT. JAMILLA!" I yelled Peggy collapsed in laughter but nobody else <em>really</em> got it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Author note:</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>STARKID: FIREBRINGER A.K.A DUMBASS LESBIAN FIRE TRIBE its so gay i love it</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>